In conventional multi-chip modules or lighting modules, such as are described, for example, in the International patent publication no. WO 02/33756 A1, the electrical connection between two elements of the multi-chip module or lighting module is effected by a wiring of the two elements. A crossover of bonding wires, of so-called wire bonding bridges, is largely avoided here in order to prevent short circuits.